The present invention is related to a stamping press arrangement, comprising an impact member, a supporting member and a movably arranged cutting tool, the impact member being arranged to perform at least one striking movement against the cutting tool for cutting a blank being held by the supporting member.
The invention is also related to a method for cutting a blank and moulding a segment of the blank obtained by a previous cutting.
The invention is especially applicable at arrangements for cutting and machining of metallic material by adiabatic softening of the metallic material. Typical such arrangements comprise stamping press machines for cutting metal bars or metal wire into shorter segments.
Such machines normally comprise an impact member in the shape of an impact piston, which by means of a striking movement achieves a cutting or compacting of an object. The impact piston may be spring operated, operated by means of compressed air or preferably by means of hydraulics. The kinetic energy which by such a stroke is directed against a blank or a body, which for instance shall be cut, is so large that so called adiabatic softening or coalescence arises in the material. Thereby a very efficient machining, e.g. cutting, of the blank or the body can be achieved with a minimum of cracks, material changes or similar in the material.
In connection with cutting bodies or blanks into smaller or shorter segments, where the cutting is performed by a stroke by means of an impact member, e.g. an impact piston, being directed against a cutting tool for cutting the body or the blank it is not unusual with a more or less prominent deformation of the blank and/or the segment cut therefrom in the area where the cutting tool has influenced the blank and accomplished the actual cutting. When cutting for instance bars with circular cross section it is for instance not unusual that a somewhat deformed cross section, that is a not completely circular cross section, is obtained at the cutting area. In the cases when such deformations cannot be accepted, accordingly, a subsequent moulding of segments which have been cut and somewhat deformed in the manner described above is required. In cases with segments of metallic materials, e.g. bar segments, the moulding is suitably performed by placing the segment in a moulding tool, in which it is moulded by pressing, e.g. cold pressing.
The abovementioned is valid also when cutting metallic materials, where stamping machines and tools for cutting perform cutting by adiabatic softening of the material in question. This cutting technique enables very fast cutting of long blanks preferably bars or wire, into a large number of shorter segments. A large number of segments which each require moulding are thereby obtained in a short time. To make the cutting industrially applicable it is important that subsequent moulding of cut segments can be done in a manner being as cost efficient and fast as possible. In order not to create bottlenecks in an industrial process utilizing this type of cutting, it is desirable that the moulding procedure can be carried out with high velocity, preferably with substantially the same velocity as the cutting procedure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stamping press arrangement being arranged to, in a cost efficient manner, perform cutting of an object or a blank and subsequently perform required moulding of segments obtained by the cutting. The moulding of said segments is to be possible to take place with substantially the same frequency as the one the original body or blank is cut into segments with. The construction of the arrangement shall promote production of single segments with high accuracy with reference to the production velocity and the shape of the obtained segments.
The object of the invention is achieved by means of a stamping press arrangement of the initially defined kind, which is characterized in that it comprises a moulding tool for moulding a segment cut from said blank and that the impact member is arranged also to influence the moulding tool during said striking movement for moulding said segment.
The segment which is moulded in the molding tool is a segment cut at a previous striking movement of the impact member. Preferably, said segment is cut at the most previous striking movement of the impact member. The moulding tool is suitably arranged to receive the most recently, by means of cutting, obtained segment by this being fed into the moulding tool and in connection with that pushes the latest moulded segment out of the moulding tool. The arrangement therefore preferably comprises means for feeding a cut segment to the moulding tool after the segment has been cut. Preferably, such a means is arranged to feed the blank to be cut forward to suitable cutting position, while the blank thereby in its turn feeds the latest cut segment further to the moulding tool by a displacement movement. The feed takes place between two consecutive cuttings of the blank, i.e. between two consecutive striking movements of the impact member.
According to a preferred embodiment of the arrangement according to the invention the impact member is arranged to hit and influence the cutting tool for initiating the cutting and the moulding tool for achieving the moulding, respectively, sequentially during one and the same striking movement, the impact member initially hitting and influencing the cutting tool and subsequently hitting and influencing the moulding tool. Thereby, the residual energy of the impact member, that is a kinetic energy that the impact member still has after the cutting tool has received the impact from the impact member which generates the cutting, is utilized in an optimal manner. Since the moulding tool will have a damping influence on the further movement of the impact member, the need for additional damping members for damping the striking movement of the impact member is reduced.
The cutting tool and the moulding tool are preferably arranged adjacently. The distance between the tools is determined by the length of the segment 2. The distance between the two tools in the area where a cut segment is transferred from the cutting tool to the moulding tool is preferably substantially shorter than the length of such a segment. The space is arranged in an area where an end of the blank to be cut will be present during the cutting and moulding sequence. Wear between different movable parts, e.g. between the cutting tool and the moulding tool and between the end of the blank to be cut and the moulding tool, is avoided thanks to the space.
The blank to be cut preferably comprises a metallic material, and the influence of the impact member on the cutting tool is effected with such a velocity and force that the metallic material of the blank is subjected to an adiabatic softening resulting in the cutting. The blank is elongated, preferably bar shaped or wire shaped.
The invention is also related to a method of the initially defined kind, which is characterized in that the cutting and moulding is done by a stroke by means of an impact member being directed against a cutting tool for cutting the blank and a moulding tool for moulding said segment, and that the cutting and moulding are achieved by one and the same striking movement of the impact member.
Further advantages with and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.